wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Echo
Lady Echo is a demigoddess daughter of the goddess Eniripsa and a dragon, and the second in command of a secret guild known only as The Siblings. History Background OVA Lady Echo attacked Master Joris and his two Ecaflip friends in order to steal the Eliatrope Dofus they had collected (without the knowledge of Yugo and Adamai). They separated the Dofus in pairs, two taken to the Ecaflip dimension, two by Count Harebourg, and the last pair hidden in an isolated temple where Echo waited for her ally Sipho to lead Adamaï and Otomai to her, where she revealed the reason she and her allies took the Dofus was because of Ogrest (who carried six Dofus in his very belly, the source of his power) and because they'd feared the Brotherhood of The Tofu would use the Eliatrope Dofus to counter Ogrest, which could have cataclysmic consequences upon the World of Twelve. Appealing to Adamai's sense of the greater good (and perhaps the young dragon's vanity), Lady Echo stepped aside and allowed them to take the Dofus. After Yugo and Adamai had a falling out and Adamai severed ties with his brother, he was last seen leaving with Lady Echo, who addressed him as Brother Adamai, hinting she had convinced him to join her. Season 3 In Oropo's Tower of Dreams, on her floor, Echo arrives to stop Toxxine from harming Evangelyne and Flopin and then "scolds" the Sram, reminding her she is not welcome in Echo's sanctum before literally tossing her out through a portal. She apologizes to Eva and Flopin for what Toxxine put them through and offers them a tour in an attempt to calm them despite their suspicions. She invites them to a meal where Eva initially refuses to let Flopin eat any of the food until Echo assures her the food is safe, and then discusses how Flopin and Elely are ideal candidates to become new gods, to Eva and Flopin's skepticism. She later spends time with Oropo, as they discuss the cause and their comrades, whether the members of their Brotherhood believe in the cause or in Oropo himself. Echo states she follows Oropo because of the cause as well as her love for him, and asks him if the distinction really matters, and Oropo responds that it does. Later, while speaking with Oropo and Adamai, the three of them are interrupted by Toxxine who reveals that Eva and Flopin have managed to escape Echo's temple. Echo and Toxxine go to retrieve the mother and son in the Cra room, but while Echo tries to convince Eva that Flopin is the most ideal candidate to become the next Cra God and that their own desires are irrelevant next to the Siblings' mission she is suddenly attacked and subdued by Toxxine. The Sram states that she has a difference of opinion in how the Brotherhood of the Forgotten should operate but more because she is tired of Echo's imperious attitude towards the Sram, and how she despises high-&-mighty types like Echo and Eva. Echo warns Toxxine that Oropo will not forgive her for this, but Toxxine shrugs it off, confident that Oropo must have known she would have an ulterior motive since he chose her to be the future Sram Goddess, but also mentions that Oropo will never know, making it clear she intends to leave no witnesses. Echo is helpless to stop Toxxine as she toys with Eva and Flopin, whose arrows prove ineffective against her, and Echo realizes that they were tricked and that this isn't the Cra room after all; everything in the room are fakes because it is not the Cra room but Toxxine's Sram room. Toxxine irritably tortures Echo for revealing her subterfuges while Flopin manages to craft working weapons out of some metal jaw traps that Toxxine had planted all over the floor. Dragging Echo, Toxxine decides to drop Echo into the Well of Shadows, horrifying Echo as she struggles to resist but is too weak. Before she can toss Echo in however Toxxine is struck by energy arrows and they see Flopin has made working slingshot-like weapons for himself and Eva from Toxxine's traps. Shifting her focus to them, Toxxine attacks the mother and son while engulfing them in a fog with a tear gas effect. Evangelyne suffers a contraction while Toxxine has Flopin at her mercy. Seeing her son in danger, Eva shoots an arrow at the Sram distracting her while Flopin gets away. Echo grabs Toxxine's ankle to distract her again while Flopin tackles Toxxine and knocks her into her own Well of Shadows. But before she is lost to the hateful abyss Toxxine shoots a spike outwards which arcs down and hits Eva in her pregnant belly, to Flopin and Echo's horror, as the spike suddenly shocks Eva with dark magical energy. The pain causes Eva's unborn child (a demigod) to react and engulf Eva with divine energy, subjecting her to extreme stress and pain as the baby's power is unleashed and damages the Tower of Dreams, and forcing Eva to go into labor. Echo convinces Flopin to free her from Toxxine's bindings, promising that she, an Eniripsa, will help his mother with the birth. She uses her power to ease Eva's pain and her wings to shield them from the falling debris as the baby's power cotninues to damage the tower. Adamai arrives, surprised to find that Eva's baby is the cause of the problem before he uses his power to create a protective barrier over Eva, Flopin, and Echo, and then leaves to inform Oropo. Eva screams from another contraction and Echo tells Flopin to keep his mother awake to give birth otherwise they may lose her and the baby if Eva loses consciousness. To her and Eva's surprise, Flopin slaps his mother to keep her from fainting, stating that she needs to be strong. Eva takes her son's hand while Echo instructs Eva to push again at the count of three. As Eva gives birth, the tower is broken to pieces despite Oropo and Adamai's attempts to keep it whole, so Oropo settles for having the pieces and debris of the tower float as if in zero gravity, and Evangelyne successfully gives birth to a baby boy. Echo cuts some of her long hair to wrap the baby in and hands him to his mother, proud to have helped deliver a demigod birth. Flopin thanks Echo for her help and she considers them even for saving her from Toxxine. Shortly after, they are joined by Percedal and Elely for a joyous family reunion. Personality A mysterious yet eloquent and benevolent woman, Lady Echo is a soft-spoken individual with an unshakeable conviction in her cause and in the man she loves. She believes herself and her allies in the Brotherhood of the Forgotten to be true champions of the greater good while others, like the Brotherhood of the Tofu, are too chaotic or short-sighted to make the hard choices, and like her comrades she holds the gods in contempt, intending to replace her mother as the Eniripsa goddess. Powers/Abilities Flight - As an Enripsa and the daughter of a dragon, Echo can manifest a left feathered wing and a right dragon wing, allowing her to fly. She can also use her wings like shields. Eniripsa Magic - Echo can use her power to heal, such as when she eased Eva's pain while helping her deliver her baby. Afterwards, she cut her long hair to wrap the baby in to keep him warm, hinting her hair is enhanced by her magic as well. She can release black feathers that cause whoever they touch to be under Echo's influence that she can move them with her mind. Semi-Immortality - As a demigoddess, Echo can potentially live forever but still die Relationships Oropo Sipho Adamaï Toxxine The Siblings Brotherhood of The Tofu Trivia *Echo is a daughter of the goddess Enripsa and her father is a dragon; this is why one of her wings is feathered while the other is a dragon's wing. It's also the reason she possess horns. *The way her hair changes lenght and shape to become her dress and even a pair of pants with clawed feet is very similar to the video game character Bayonetta, from the game of same name, whose entire outfit is her hair woven together in a bodysuit and changing shape to aid her attacks. Category:Animated Series Category:Antagonist Category:Dragon Category:The Siblings Category:Eniripsa Category:Hybrid Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Demigod Category:Deceased